In Good Times and In Bad
by nawlins79
Summary: After the finale ... Sam and Andy navigate marriage, tragedy and babies.


Hello! It's been awhile since I've posted here. I've been working on my own original story and since I've now hit a brick wall, I thought a little fan fiction would help get the juices going again. And, I figured since we haven't heard anything from Global or ABC about renewal, I might as well start on continuing the story. I'm not sure how far this will go or if I will continue with my other WIP stories. I really enjoyed the last season and have gotten over my horror at Season 4, so we'll see about the others.

Chapter One

Sam was in the room at the top of the stairs, surrounded by drop cloths, half empty paint cans and the usual debris accumulated from redecorating a room. He was exhausted from being up at the crack of dawn after three overnight shifts in a row. He had wanted to see Andy off to work before heading up to the room they picked out for a nursery.

Andy had finally settled on a color for the walls and yes, she did want a chair rail added after all, which caused him to spend an extra forty-five minutes he did not have at the lumber store picking out the supplies needed.

He had intended to get the room completed before Andy came home from work, at least when all he had to do was slap some fresh paint on the walls. Now it would take several more days and it was almost a guarantee that his wife would change her mind midway through the project and they'd have to start all over again.

Sam knew the only reason Andy had decided to finally get started on the nursery was because she hoped it would be a sign to whatever God out there that they were ready for a baby. They had been trying for three years and so far had not gotten pregnant. Those first few months of one negative pregnancy test after another had nearly broken his heart. Seeing his wife in tears on the toilet seat, stick in hand. Then a year had gone by and then another, each month with some new position to try, checking body temperature and racing home to have sex, praying every night for her period not to come and then having to run out and buy tampons.

He only thought it once and never said anything to Andy, but he felt it unfair that Marlo had gotten pregnant so easily and yet he couldn't get the love of his life knocked up no matter how hard they tried.

Into the third year of trying, they finally sought out help. They each underwent tests. His swimmers were more than up to the task. Andy's body had no reason not to get pregnant. She didn't have endometriosis, cysts, blocked tubes, or any of the other myriad reasons. The doctor explained sometimes stress could cause impregnation to not occur.

The doctor's wonderful solution to three years of heartbreak? Take a long vacation, de-stress, forget about trying for a baby and just enjoy each other again. Sam had scoffed at the idea, but Andy had grabbed onto it with both hands and refused to let go.

They had barely left the last doctor appointment and she had trip destinations in mind, Orbitz pulled up on her phone and texting Oliver to find out what PTO they had available to use. Two weeks in Belize on the beach, making love every night, drinking Mai Tais under the hot sun, learning how to snorkel and they were back in stormy Toronto just in time for Andy's period to start.

At that point, she had thrown her hands into the air, screamed and refused sex every time Sam attempted to get close to her.

The next brain child, three months later was to redecorate the room at the top of the stairs. They had three bedrooms and a hall bathroom up there in addition to a master ensuite. The second bedroom was Maya's for when she visited. She had a little toddler bed, dresser and toy box for her use. Andy had painted it a soft lavender and found the sweetest pale green gingham bedding for the bed. She had placed framed photos of Sam, Boo and herself on the dresser. And strung fairy lights across the ceiling in place of a nightlight.

But the third bedroom had been a storage room for odds and ends of their stuff when they combined houses and had never gone through the boxes.

One night over dinner Andy had said she wanted to redecorate the room. Whether they decided to have it be a nursery or a guest room, she was tired of the room not being functional. She had decided on a pale yellow for the walls, rationalizing that it would be a soothing color for a baby boy or girl or for a guest staying the night.

So there he was, surrounded by debris, paint streaked down his pant leg from when the roller had gotten away from him and then the doorbell chimes.

Stepping gingerly down the wood stairs and through the living room to the front door, he's surprised to see Oliver on the other side.

"Hey, man, you got a second?" Oliver asks, not quite meeting Sam's eye. The look he's got on his face is serious, like the time Andy had been involved in a skirmish with a hothead punk and ended up in the ER with a broken wrist and fractured cheekbone.

"Andy alright?"

Oliver sighs and drops onto the sofa heavily. Sam can feel sweat break out along his spine, his shoulders tense and he's just waiting for the shoe to drop. He knows Oliver would be the one to inform him of Andy's death should something happen while on patrol. He'd asked that favor years ago, not wanting some random beat cop and department chaplain showing up at his door.

"Ollie," he grates out, his throat locking up and heart pounding in his chest, thinking this can't possibly be the end, four years married and no baby to remind him of his wife.

"It's Marlo," Oliver finally says and Sam collapses into the chair, his head in his hands, breath coming out harshly. "Jesus, Sam, Andy's fine. She's working the desk today. She's been in a mood since she walked in the door, nearly bit her rookie's head off. I had to send him out with Diaz."

Sam takes a deep breath, exhales and looks up at Oliver.

"What about Marlo?" Sam finally wheezes out.

"She . . uh . . . Sam there was an accident," Oliver can't quite find the words.

Sam just stares at him, his eyebrows arched high on his forehead, he's waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop and maybe if he doesn't say anything, Oliver won't completely disrupt his life plan more than Sam had already done.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but she's dead," Oliver finally manages to get out.

He's looking at every thing in the place but at his best friend. Sam and Marlo may have ended on bad terms, but they had always presented a united front in the care of their daughter. And Sam had never excluded Andy from any decisions being made. Oliver just had no clue how they would navigate this turn of events. Especially after the heartbreak of not having their own child.

Sam had closed his eyes and dropped his head back into his hands. He could feel his elbows digging into his knees and the slight pressure kept him from completely spiraling out of control.

"Maya?" He asked the floor.

"She's fine. She wasn't in the car. Marlo had just dropped her off at her sister's and was running some errands. A car lost control, driver error, crossed the median and entered oncoming traffic. From witness reports, Marlo tried to avoid getting hit, but wasn't quick enough and took the car head on," Oliver explained as neutrally as possible. "Peck and her rookie were first on-scene and called it in. I checked on Maya first before coming over."

"Thank you, Oliver. Can you check in with Andy? I have to go to Maya," Sam said, rising from the chair and rubbed a hand over her face. He felt like he had aged ten years in ten minutes.

"Of course, brother. I'll tell Andy you'll call as soon as you can. She'll be fine. No worries," Oliver promised and smacked Sam on the back affectionately. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. Marlo, she was a great mom and wonderful person. I'm not sure how it happened, but we all ended up friends. This is . . . this just sucks, man," Sam replied. "I have no idea what to do."

"Hey, just got to Maya. See her. Give her a hug and kiss. Let Marlo's sister know you and Andy will be there if she needs any help with anything."

"Yeah, okay."

Five minutes later Oliver was gone. Sam followed him out the door, not bothering to change his clothes and three blocks down the road realized he had left his cell phone on the counter, he only hoped Andy wouldn't try to call.

He had no idea what he would say or do once he got to Crisela's home, only that he needed to see his daughter.

Comments, criticisms, etc are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
